Miracles Moon: Shadows of Purity
by MoonlightBushido
Summary: Prompt inside, title idea from moonrose221 along with prompt.
1. Chapter 1

Serena after Mars, Mercury, Venus, and Tuxedo Kamen betray her Is regressed to one years old and sent to live with a vet whom works with Davis' mother and five uncles at a rescue center, being how she meets Davis. (Meaning animals and humans. Later digimon.) She could hold the crest of Purity. As well as hold power from Sakuyamon. When she and Davis hear the digidestined talking smack about them save for Cody, Ken, and Joe. Setsuna asks them to train other groups of digidestined. (Tamers, Legendary Warriors, Digimon Data Squad, Fusion Fighters, and Hunters.) It's only an idea. Oh, Davis was Mamoru's younger brother from the silver millenium.

Prologue

Tsukino Usagi, currently Sailor Moon at Crystal Power level, gets up from the ground, barely standing but her sapphire eyes showed defiance. She wasn't going to give up, even through this mutiny. She grips her Moon Scepter even as her eyes narrow in fierce determination. No way in hell was she going to give up and give these bitches, that utter bastard, and that hellspawn that said she was her daughter the satisfaction of doing so. She dodges the Celestial Fire launched at her by Mars, twirls her scepter to stop Mercury's Bubbles from taking effect, sidesteps the Thunder Clap Zap Jupiter launches at her and leaps up at the right time to land on Venus' Love Chain.

Honestly, did these bitches think she didn't know how to fight. Fuck yes she did. Sailor Moon had in fact existed during the Silver Millennium, she had been Sailor Moon, and she had frequently kicked their asses. Only the Outers and one other of the senshi had been a match for her. However, Endymion's younger brother, now he could match her on the battlefield and off. Sailor Moon hadn't been allied to the royal Lunar family, she defended the people first and foremost. Therein lie the problem, she put the people of Juuban first while her senshi and Tuxedo Kamen put themselves first. She leaps up just as Endymion goes to attack her and Venus lifts her Love Chain up, blocking the attack.

Sailor Moon's smiles was grim, these little girls had no clue what she was truly capable of and she was about to show them. One step and she disappears, moving so fast that Mercury was incapable of tracking her via her Data Computer. " Holy shit, how the hell can she move this fast? " Jupiter cries out in shock, even as Venus doubles over and Mars goes reeling.

" I don't know. I don't understand how she is capable of this. She shouldn't be. " Mercury says.

A lone figure watches the battle from up above it all, her long viridian hair up in a half bun as she gives a small, sad smile. Her hime was truly a force to be reckoned with, that much was for certain. Sailor Moon had always been shockingly fast and only used weapons as a focus for her powers. Every Sailor Moon had always been devastating in unarmed combat, able to keep the arrogance of the other senshi in check simply by virtue of kicking their asses every so often. The key shaped staff she held in her hands was ready to act the moment she was here for came.

A strange gurgle comes from the blue haired senshi and Venus shrieks when she sees Mercury's throat slit, the Data Computer smashed beyond recognition. Endymion curses, he had forgotten just what sailor Moon was truly capable, she had only been playing her mother's game this entire time. They had walked right into her neatly laid trap to test their loyalty. Princess Serenity the V had been a nightmare in the political arena because she was just that damn good at leading you where she wanted you to be. Anyone whom negotiated with her looked like they had just fought a war and lost.

He watches dispassionately as Jupiter suddenly has a hole in her chest from Sailor Moon punching her with enough force to actually reach in and yank her still beating heart out. Venus and Mars go back to back, trying to cover each other's weaknesses but Endymion knew it was already too late, far too late. In the shadows Sailor Moon smirks, the Moon Senshi had always been the most ruthless and brutal fighter of all the senshi. Venus and Mars thought they actually could stave her off, ha! Once the blood lust set in nothing could truly stop her until every enemy was down.

Endymion only realized when she was upon him that she had dubbed him a larger threat than Venus and Mars. Mercury with her computer had been the largest threat, Jupiter was the best fighter of the group, and then there was him. He felt his neck snap from the force of her aerial spin kick and then there was nothing. Sailor Moon laughs darkly, startling her remaining senshi, " You were all nothing more than little girls playing dress up. None of you are even close to my level, I held back grossly just to see if any of you had any redeeming qualities. Guess what, none of you did. You're all entirely too selfish for the position. Senshi aren't out for themselves, they protect those who can't protect themselves. "

" You weren't even a senshi back during the Silver Millennium. " Mars snaps.

Moon shakes her head at this, " Mother made it so none of you would remember Sailor Moon's existence. I am the single most ruthless and brutal senshi in this solar system, and that's in unarmed combat. "

Venus gulps, if what Moon was saying was true then she and Mars were screwed in every which way you could think of. They wouldn't be getting out of this alive, but maybe they could take her with them. Moon goes for Mars first and as she thrusts her palm against Mars' nose and sends bone fragments into her brain killing her Venus sends her Love Chain through Mars' heart and straight through Moon's. Moon smirks and yanks the chain out of herself before wrapping it around Venus' neck and pulling tight. Venus' neck snapped in that moment and Moon feels her bloodlust end.

" I know you're there, Pluto. Got enough of Saturn's power to bring me back as an infant, huh? "

" I am truly sorry that this is how things turned out for you this time, hime. "

Moon coughs, " Don't be, let Naru know what was really going on, she was my only true friend here. "

" Of course, my hime. " Pluto says just as Sailor Moon collapses, she swings her staff and then takes on the appearance of a social worker in order to get her hime set up properly. Then she picks up the ten month old baby and starts the long process of establishing a new identity for her precious hime.

Two months later Meiou Setsuna watches as Matsuda Yoko adopts her sweet little hime. Setsuna had thoroughly checked the woman out before even thinking of allowing her anywhere near her dear hime. Matsuda-sensei worked as a vet at a rescue shelter, something the hime could appreciate. When the time was right the hime would remember and this time she'd have Nemesis and her true prince at her side, though she would be called upon to fight in a different way.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One

Nearly twelve years have passed since Tsukino Usagi died and Matsuda Serena came into being. At eight she and Daisuke " Davis " Motomiya had both had these strange white devices with a green screen and a black border pop out of the computer at the rescue center their mothers worked at. They'd also gotten these necklaces too, hers had a lavender colored gem with a six pointed snowflake engraved into it. Davis' was gold with a stylized letter M with three tears drops engraved into it. Two eggs also popped out of the computer and soon enough Serena's hatched into what looked like a sprouted seed only it had a transparent membrane, glowing spherical yellow eyes, and the head was black, the leaf part was actually green. This is her partner Nyokimon, a fresh level digimon, well, her first partner.

Davis' first partner is a Botamon, a black ball shaped digimon with cat shaped ears and glowing yellow eyes. It wasn't until the D-3's flew to them that they realized what was going on, they and Jun, Davis' older sister. They never told the others about their first partners, well, Renamon and Veemon knew of course, but that was it. Botamon had long since evolved into Impmon and Nyokimon was now up to rookie level, Falcomon. The two partner digimon got along well with each other. Serena had learned she had the Crest of Purity and Davis the Crest of Miracles, though they never let on they had their crests.

They had all just beaten Armageddemon when a meeting was called. For once the pair were early and in time to hear a conversation the others would wish they hadn't, " Honestly, why can't those two ever be on time? How did they ever become Digidestined anyhow? " this is said by Yolei Inoue.

" I don't know what I ever saw in Davis to name him leader, my soccer ball would do a better job. " Taichi "Tai" Kamiya says this.

" Hey, let's not forget, every time the rest of us wanted to turn tail and run they stayed and fought. The rest of you only went back so you could say you helped. " This is said by Cody Hida and the human pair listening outside the door to the Ishida apartment are glad someone was defending them.

" Please, they're both idiots, lucky idiots at that. Hell, Davis' own sister hates him. " Yamato "Matt" Ishida says.

" You would never have beaten me without them. Remember Purity and Kindness release the Golden Radiance. I only joined with you all because of them, so quit talking smack about my best friend. " Ken Ichijouji snaps.

Davis smiles at this, glad he had a friend like Ken at least. " We would have come up with something. " Sora Takenouchi states.

A scoff is heard, " In case you had forgotten we had given up the power of our crests, all we had at our disposal was Champion level digimon, Gatomon was at half strength at best, Agumon and Gabumon couldn't even reach Mega when Kimeramon was a problem, so how the fuck would we have won, Sora? " Joe Kido was the one to point this out.

" Joe's right, it was Magnamon and Wormmon who ultimately defeated Kimeramon, plus we wouldn't have been able to digivolve normally anyhow in the presence of the Dark Digivice, or had you all forgotten? " Gomamon, Joe's partner reminds them.

This brings about silence as none of the older children had an argument for those points, not even Koushiro "Izzy" Izumi. " Still, Davis and Serena are entirely to irresponsible to be Digidestined, I'm sure they were in detention when they said they were helping out at a rescue center. " Hikari "Kari" Kamiya says.

Serena turns into Davis at this, even Kari was against them. Everyone else whom hadn't spoken in their defense had given murmurs of agreement. Davis pulls her to himself tightly, neither one of them making a sound. Davis' left hand was clenched into a fist, " Renamon, take her back to my place, okay, Falcomon should be there. Veemon, let's go. " Davis whispers.

Once Serena was gone Davis kicks the door down, his brown eyes glittering with fury, " This is what you talk about behind my back, huh! Mine and Serena's! How fucking dare you all! Serena and I were the only damn ones that weren't tricked by MaloMyotismon, all the other D-3 carriers got caught in their perfect dream worlds. What would have happened had Serena and I not been there! " Davis snarls it out.

Ken was the one who answered this question, " MaloMyotismon would have won. "

" That's true, we would have never escaped that if not for Davis and Serena. I don't know why you all are being so spiteful, unless you're jealous. " Cody says.

" Joe, Cody, Ken, Gomamon, thank you all for being true friends, " Davis removes the goggles he was once so proud to wear, throwing them full strength at Tai whom yelps when they hit his nose, " Take your fucking goggles, Kamiya, I don't want them. You better hope to hell you never need us again because we will not help you out. Cody, Joe, and Ken, yes, the rest of you assholes, hell no! "

" Please, you two won't last without us. " Takeru "TK" Takaishi says.

" I beg to differ, Takaishi, as Serena and I have had our crests since we were eight, not to mention we each have two partners, our first ones came out of the computer back then at the same time as our digivices and crests. Oh, and Kari, both of our mothers work at a rescue center, you heartless bitch. How you're worthy of your crest I don't know. " Davis snipes.

Kari reels as though he'd slapped her, no one had ever spoken to her like that and Gatomon just shakes her head sadly. Kari had fallen to pride just like the rest of them. Davis and those whom were his friends all left, heading for the Motomiya home. Upon reaching their destination they find Jun in an almost blind rage, " How many of them do I need to go kill? "

Davis chuckles, this is why he loved his older sister, " Matt said we were both lucky idiots and that even you hated me. "

Jun's eyes narrow, " I am so going to enjoy this, Davis. She's in your room with Impmon, Falcomon, and Renamon. At least you all are loyal to them, so thank you for that. Davis and I only acted like that to see whom his true friends are, you all are welcome here whenever you want. Oh, Davis, a certain _friend_ dropped these off for you, she said you'd need them. "

Davis is startled to see goggles that were shaped like his old ones had been and he laughs, " Ruka, 'chiru, Taru, or Sets? "

" Ruka, she said that riddle speaking said you would need these today. She seemed put out that she had to bring them over too. " Jun answers.

Davis chuckles, " Jun, fill them in, I'll go talk to Ren. " Davis murmurs.

" You sure, Dai? " Jun asks.

" Yeah, they can know, they were the only ones to stand up for us being true friends, Serena would agree with me, they can know. "

Once Davis and Veemon were gone Jun turns to them, " What all do you know about the Legend of the Silver Millennium? "

Joe's eyes narrow, " Dammit, I thought I recognized her when I first saw her, I was training to be a doctor on the Moon and she was one of my most frequent visitors be she the princess or Senshi Moon, she didn't trust anyone else other than Queen Amelia of Mercury to be her doctor. "

Ken stares off into nothing, " I was the younger Earth Prince's advisor and best friend. One of the few he actually trusted with his life and secrets. "

Cody blinks, " I was the princess' personal assistant, she refused to call me a servant, I was her assistant and advised her during her negotiations. "

Jun looks at them all and fills them in on everything from Silver Millennium to currently. All three humans were highly pissed off by the time she ended, " Jun, would it be possible for me to do my internship at the rescue center as I am good at taking care of humans and digimon alike. " Joe asks.

" Wait until my mom gets home and ask her. Davis and Serena will both bring injured digimon to the center so we're all used to them. "

" That may be so, but I need ta go deal wit' some Digidestined scum. " Impmon says as he walks out of Davis' room with Renamon in tow.

" Impmon and I will be back, Jun. " Renamon says and Renamon picks Impmon up before vanishing.

Jun sighs, " Impmon is Davis' first partner and Falcomon is Serena's, the more level headed partners stayed here. Apparently Davis feels the others need to suffer if he's siccing Impmon on them. "

" Doesn't Impmon evolve into Devimon? " Cody asks.

" Not this one, he started out as a Botamon and evolves into Wizardmon. " Jun answers.

With Davis and Serena Falcomon is silently planning how best to seek retribution for making his partner cry even while he, Veemon, and Davis all offer her comfort, " Why am I always betrayed? " Serena whimpers.

Davis sighs, cradling her in his arms wearily, she may have the crest of purity but how much longer would her soul remain pure? How long until her crest would no longer shine for her? " I can't answer that, Ren, but I will never betray you, you know that. You're stuck with me for the long haul, Senshi Moon. "

Serena chuckles lightly but her mood quickly sours, " Dai, what will we do, Digi World still needs us but I don't know if I can bare to see the others so soon after everything. "

" Simple, we enter in area they don't, we can either meet here or at Ken's place. I'm sure the others will agree with that. " Davis says.

Serena nods wearily, though she was wondering what Azulongmon was on when he chose them. The Crest of Miracles and Purity were under Fanglongmon's jurisdiction, Fanglongmon ruled the center, Azulongmon the East, Ebonwumon the North, Baihumon the West, and Zhuqiaomon the South. Fanglongmon had chosen them as he was considered a light and darkness dragon, Kindness belonged to him as well. Azulongmon ruled over Light and Hope, Ebonwumon Love and Sincerity, Zhuqiaomon Reliability and Knowledge, while Baihumon had Courage and Friendship.

Serena takes a deep breath and gets up, she had wallowed long enough, a simple flick of her fingers and she's cleaned up. Davis shakes his head, she may not have much vanity however, she did have some. Serena walks out into the living room with Falcomon and the others, " All right, what's on the menu, Jun? "

" Thai take out. "

Serena deflates, " Ken, what's for dinner at your place? "

" My mom's making spaghetti and meatballs, why. "

" Call your mom and tell her you're having some guests over. " Serena says.

" Gotta agree, Jun, Serena and I hate Thai cuisine, more power to the people who actually like it, but we don't. " Davis says.

" No need, I have a job for you five digidestined and your partners, I've also gotten everything set up already. "

" Sets, what have I told you about popping in unannounced like that, there is such a thing as a door, use it! " Serena snaps.

Setsuna winces, she was so used to just popping in that she had forgotten the ground rules the hime had laid out for her home and Davis'. " Gomen, hime. "

" What's this job you're talking about? " Joe asks.

" I need you all to go and train other digidestined teams, the first such team being in Shinjuku, under Zhuqiaomon's rule. " Setsuna says.

Serena curses, " I have to fucking deal with the overgrown flaming chicken? "

" If Zhuqiaomon gets too out of hand Fanglongmon has assured me that you and Davis are allowed to knock him down a few pegs. "

Davis grins at this, " Sweet, now, where will we be staying, and will Joe be considered the responsible adult? "

Setsuna smiles at Davis, " Hotaru will be with you as well, overseeing the opening of a new Rescue Center, where Joe will be interning under her. The rest of you can volunteer as you see fit, and the D-3's will open ports to Azulongmon's domain and Zhuqiaomon's as well, just switch the maps over. "

" I see, so when do we need to start. "

" Immediately, you'll have everything provided there for you. Jun, I'm sorry, but you will need to stay here and keep the other digidestined working for Azulongmon at bay. "

Impmon and Renamon have returned by this time and Setsuna transports them all to Shinjuku, they had a little time to settle in. Things would only heat up when Matsuki Takato got his partner, Guilmon. Davis and Ken would both be trying out for the soccer team while Cody would be learning a different style of Kendo. Serena would be joining one Rika Nonaka…" Setsuna! " is the shriek of rage that echoes through the house.

Setsuna winces, she'd found her schedule and uniform, " If you think for one god damn fucking second that I am going to Kagurazaka Girls' Academy you are out of your fucking mind! I had enough of fucking uniforms as Usagi! "

Setsuna winces again, " Do you honestly think it's a good idea to put someone like me in a Girls' Academy, you baka! "

" Hime, you need to get close to Rika Nonaka, she too has a Renamon as a partner! "

Setsuna found herself pinned against the wall by an arm that was just allowing her enough air to breathe, " Mom tried to put me in an all-girls school once before, all they fucking do is ikebana, the proper way to do a tea ceremony, traditional Japanese woman crap, I ended up shattering every tea set they had in a fit of rage. You know what happens when blood lust comes over me, Davis is the only one who can snap me out of it, do you want innocent deaths on your conscious because they won't be on mine, I won't fucking care! "

Setsuna pales, she had forgotten how quickly the hime's temper could trigger and the fact that Davis was the only one whom could stop her. " Right, I'll, ah, see if Catherine Deneuve would like to do it. "

Setsuna vanishes and Davis chuckles, " You'd think she would have thought that through some more. "

Serena sighs, " No kidding, I do not do well in all-girls schools or private schools. "

Moments later Catherine and her partner Floramon have appeared. Serena sees her new schedule appear in her hand and smiles, she'd be with Davis and Ken, sweet.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Digimon.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Two

Matsuda Serena rolls her shoulders wearily, Davis was in Matsuki Takato's class while she and Ken were in Wong Henry's class. It was currently lunch and Ken was trying to help her with her math homework, it was the one subject that he really couldn't help her with, her ADHD made math extremely hard on her, " I could help you with that. " Henry says, coming over.

Serena inhales sharply and then exhales, " Don't blame me if I take your head off. "

" She has a temper problem and math brings it out quite easily, generally Davis is the only one whom can tutor her in math without fearing for life and limb. I'm Ken Ichijouji and this is Serena Matsuda. "

" Henry Wong. " is the name given as he sits beside Serena on her other side and looks over her work before he starts to explain math to her in a way that actually makes sense.

Her eyes widen at this, even as she flies through her math homework. Ken looks at him, " How did you manage to do that? "

" My older sister has ADHD and I remembered a few tricks my father used to help her with math. " Henry admits.

Serena finishes her math homework, " Check it, please, one of you, the fact that I have it done before school's out is miraculous. "

Ken checks it over and points out a few problems, with the help of the two boys Serena's math homework is completed and done correctly, " Henry, you've just made yourself a lifelong friend, now I have another go to math tutor. " Serena says before putting her math homework away and focusing on her lunch. Davis Motomiya comes running up with Takoto Matsuki just then.

" Sorry I'm late, Serena, Ken, I was waiting for Takoto, Miss Asagi gave him a mini-detention. " Davis says, " Matsuki Takato this is Ichijouji Ken and Matsuda Serena. "

" Pleasure to meet you Takato, this is Wong Henry, he's in our class. " Ken says.

" Pleasure to meet you, Takato. "

" Same here, Henry. " Takato says.

Once school has ended for the day the three Eastern Quadrant digidestined head for a local store and grab up six digimon starter decks and several booster packs, they needed to learn how to fight this way as Fanglongmon had sent them D-Arc's to use in conjunction with their partners. There were buttons on Davis and Serena's D-Arc's with the first letters of their partners names in rookie form. This meant that Serena and Davis had to build two decks while Joe, Catherine, Ken and Cody only had to build one each.

Luckily Joe was home so they start working on their decks immediately. Catherine was going to school with the Digimon Queen, Rika Nonaka, whom according to Setsuna had a Renamon for a partner. Rika was the champion of the digimon card game. This meant Ken was going to be the one whom participated in the tournaments if he had the time. While they're learning the game and building their decks Renamon and Impmon are out scouting around. Impmon spots a fellow Impmon and he blinks, he could feel the bond this Impmon had. " Hey, pal, whatcha doing? " Davis' Impmon asks the other Impmon.

" What's it matter to ya? "

" Just wondering why a partnered Impmon is wanderin' around wit' out 'is partners is all. " D Impmon says.

" I don't need no humans. " Impmon snarls.

" How old are yer partners? "

" Four. "

" Ouch, lemme guess, dey fought over ya, right? "

" Yeah, how'd ya know? "

" Dey're four, nimrod. Follow me an' I'll take ya ta meet my partner. " D Impmon says.

When Impmon shows up with another Impmon Davis groans, " Is he partnered or not? "

" Is, 'is partners are four year olds. " D Impmon answers.

" Who are they and where do they live? " Davis addresses the new Impmon.

" Ai 'n' Mako, I cin take ya there. " Impmon says.

" My Impmon, stay here. " Davis says and he grabs Demiveemon, shoving him in his hood before making sure he had his D-3, " Tell Ren what's up, okay. I'll also swing by and pick Cody up, he'll be a big help with four year olds. "

" Davis, what are you doing here? " Cody asks him.

" I need your help, this Impmon has four year old partners, I thought you'd be the best to talk to them. " Davis says.

Cody nods, understanding what Davis wanted, he'd be the least threatening individual. While they're doing that Catherine is appalled at Rika's attitude towards Digimon, she'd seen Rika deal with a Rogue digimon and she treated them like they were nothing more than data. Like they didn't have thoughts and feelings of their own. She had her work cut out for her with this one, she could see why Serena hadn't wanted to go to an all girls' school, she truly was the better choice in this matter, plus, this gave her an opportunity to work on her English and Japanese. That was why her parents had been so ecstatic for her to take this opportunity. She just couldn't believe Tai and TK turned out to be such _salaud_, bastards, in her native French.

She was teaching her fellow Japanese Digidestines French while they helped her with Japanese. It was a good all-around solution, and she was enjoying getting to know them, it just disappointed her that dear Davis was off the market, even if neither one of them had made it official Davis and Serena were meant for each other. Still Ken was a sweet boy, she was enjoying getting to know him better.

Serena stretches out as she gets ready to go through her katas, her mother had gotten her Martial Arts lessons and she had taken Kendo lessons from Cody's grandpa, just to be well balanced in her fighting. To appease her mother she had taken up two instruments, the Flute and the Tenor Saxophone. After that her mother had left her be about feminine type stuff, as she had learned her daughter was not a girly girl. Hotaru watches her hime go through her katas, all Moon Senshi were lethal in hand to hand combat.

Hotaru is surprised when Falcomon and Renamon both start to spar her until she remembers that they are both ninja like in nature. Impmon had passed along Davis' message so now they were all doing their own thing while thinking over how they needed to build their decks, which was plural for Davis and Serena, each having two partners.

At the Matsuki Bakery Takato is carefully drawing what will become his partner in short order, he had gone through many drafts for his partner as well. Takato was a very special boy as he was the only Digidestined that would actually create his partner. Create a whole new species of Digimon while he was at it. Of course, Zhuqiaomon happened to be a sovereign whom wouldn't appreciate this, which is why Fanglongmon had made sure to send Davis and Serena to deal with him. The overgrown flaming chicken was getting too big for his nest and needed to be dealt with.

Henry Wong sighs as his partner Terriermon complains about being tortured by his little sister Suzie Wong, " Momentai, Terriermon. " Henry says and grins when Terriermon glares at him.

" You try being her Princess Pretty Pants and see how you like it! "

" She means well, Terriermon. " Henry says to placate his partner.

Cody had convinced Ai and Mako's grandmother to allow Davis and him to take them out to play. While they're out and about Cody sighs and brings up Impmon and how he had left because they fought over him like any other toy. Ai and Mako look sad at this, " We kinda figured that out, but we just both wanted him so badly. " Ai says.

Mako nods at this, " Well, now you need to figure out how to share him, you two. He's not a toy, he's a living, breathing individual with thoughts and feelings too, like Upamon, my partner. "

Davis keeps watch over them, " Be patient with them, they're still really young, Impmon. I was eight when I got Botamon as my partner and now he's an Impmon that can digivolve into Wizardmon. Of course, I have two partners, Impmon and Demiveemon. Still, give them time. "

" I guess I cin do dat. Why are ya doin' dis for me anyhow? "

" Me and my friends are here to train this group of digidestines and if necessary myself and one other get to beat down on the overgrown flaming chicken ruler of the south. " Davis says.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Digimon.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Three

A week later can find Henry and Takato at the park with Serena, Davis, Cody, Ken, Ai, and Mako along with Joe, whom was responsible for Ai and Mako. Takato and Henry had become fast friends and they even got along with Ai and Mako. The only one they couldn't work with was Rika though Catherine kept trying to build a report with the red headed loner with no luck. Davis was at least glad they had four of the Tamers with them, Henry already was one, Demiveemon could smell the digimon on him. While everyone else is playing with the twins Serena goes over to Henry, " You can't talk your way out of everything, Henry. Sometimes you have to be willing to pick up a sword and fight. You have a digimon partner, it's your responsibility to protect both worlds. "

Henry blinks, " Wha… how do you know? "

" Davis and I both have two partners while everyone else only has one. Davis generally has Demiveemon with him while Renamon generally follows me. Just think about it, if it came to down walking away or fighting to protect say your little sister which would you choose? Don't fight for the sake of fighting, fight to protect your loved ones. Joe's the eldest of us digidestines that moved here yet Davis is our leader. "

Henry sighs, he knew Serena made a good point, if it came down to it he would fight to protect his little sister, " Oh, and help us learn the card game, please, along with Ai and Mako, they have an Impmon for a partner, Davis' first partner is also an Impmon so we call them D Impmon and T Impmon to differentiate between the two of them. "

" Wait, you don't know how to play the card game? "

" No, we just recently got D-Arks from Fanglongmon, we still have our old model digivices as well. " Serena admits.

" Sure, I can help you all out, which partners do you all have? " Henry asks her.

" Well, I have Renamon and Falcomon, Davis has Impmon and Demiveemon, his Impmon digivolves to Wizardmon, keep that in mind. Cody has Upamon, Joe has Gomamon, Ai and Mako also have an Impmon, and Catherine Deneuve has a Floramon, she also lives with us but is going to school with the Digimon Queen. Ken has Wormmon as well. " Serena answers.

" All right, I'll think on it and help you all build your decks. "

" Catherine is from France and is still learning Japanese. "

" Got it. " Henry says, " Why tell me this? "

" Because you need to realize that there are different ways of fighting, when you fight to protect you are fighting for the right reasons, oh, if I am ever unreasonably pissed off, send for Davis, he's the only one whom can defuse my temper. "

" How? "

" We'll get you a D-Terminal along with Takato as well, they make for excellent ways to stay in contact. " Serena admits.

Davis, from where he was teaching Ai how to play soccer, Mako was more interested in learning how to draw from Takato watches as Serena starts to work her magic on Henry. She had pegged him as a pacifist and knew she had to give him a reason to want to fight. From the way the conversation was going it was working too. Ai was making great progress with soccer while Takato was astounded at how attentive Mako was being to his lessons. Joe watches over all of them while Cody practices his Kendo. T Impmon smiles as he watches over his Tamers, they had just recently gotten their D-Arc as well it was purple and white colored.

" Hey, Chumley, how ya been lately? "

" Oh, hey Kazu, Kenta, just hanging out with some new friends. Shioda Kazu and Kitagawa Kenta the goggles wearing guy is Motomiya Davis, the older one wearing glasses is Kido Joe, this little guy here is Mako and his twin Ai is learning how to play soccer from Davis. The one practicing Kendo is Hida Cody, Matsuda Serena is over with Wong Henry, and the last one is Ichijouji Ken. " Takato says introducing everyone.

Davis blinks, these two would be Tamers as well, he'd have to work with them as Serena wouldn't have the patience for them. Kenta joins Joe while Kazu comes over to him and Ai. He's surprisingly good with her and in helping to teach her. Davis sets up a mini course for her to run drill through and then Kazu speaks to him, " How'd you become such fast friends with Takato? "

" I talk to him and actually listen to him as well. Support his ability to draw and what he likes, you'll do better that way. Why come help me with Ai anyhow, Kazu? "

" She reminds me of my little sister. My parents split up, dad took my little sister while I got to stay here with mom. "

" Harsh, I'm here without my big sister but I have my friends so that makes it okay, well, I have my true friends at any rate. " Davis says.

Kazu looks at him, " True friends? "

" Serena and I thought we had some really good friends, turns out only Joe, Cody, and Ken were loyal to us. When the others started talking smack about us they stood up for us. " Davis admits.

Kazu winces and runs a hand through his brown hair, taking his green billed black visor off in the process, " Harsh, so why hang out with Ai and Mako? "

" They live with their grandmother and they need to get out and play. " Davis admits, " It's hard not having many people to play with when growing up, it's why Serena and I are such close friends, our mom's both work at a rescue center and we were there a lot when we were little. "

" Oh, like that new center that opened up here in Shinjuku? " Kazu asks.

" That's a new branch of the center we practically grew up in. Joe's interning there as he's aspiring to be a doctor. The rest of us volunteer as we want to, Ken and I have soccer practice, Serena has her martial arts and instrument lessons, Cody has his Kendo lessons as well. Though if I can get permission from Ai and Mako's grandmother I may just take them to the center where they can play with the rescue animals and get them re-socialized. " Davis tells him.

" I think I'd actually like to help out, I only act a certain way at school. " Kazu admits.

Davis grins, " I'm a freaking genius and yet I'm in the jock set because I act like a jock, how do you think I manage to keep Serena ahead academic wise, though Henry's been helping out on that front too. "

" Why would she need help? " Kazu asks.

" She's ADHD and math gives her numerous migraines. She's actually started swearing at her math homework before. That's when I get called in as I am the only one whom can get her out of her rages. " Davis answers.

" Oh, ouch, it's only recently that Japan caught up to the rest of the world when it comes to learning disorders too, more Japanese students slip through the cracks than anywhere else. At least that's how it seems. " Kazu says.

" Have experience with that, huh? " Davis asks him, even as he goes over to correct Ai's form. Kazu waits until he gets back to answer.

" Yeah, I do, Miss Asagi doesn't get that her lessons are as dull as dirt and that's why I act up during class. " Kazu admits.

The next day after school Serena is shocked when her Renamon gets attacked and she rolls her eyes, - Handle this on your own for now, thanks to Henry I have a more basic understanding of modify cards, but I figure I can just armor digivolve or digivolve you to deal with this Renamon.-

Renamon nods and kicks her fellow Renamon off of her, " Renamon, walk all over her. "

Serena snorts, " Don't get ahead of yourself, girl, my partner has far more experience than yours, plus, she can digivolve, can yours? "

Rika Nonaka, the Digimon Queen scoffs but internally she was beginning to realize she had picked a fight with an opponent she couldn't beat. " Power Paw! "

" Diamond Storm! "

Serena sighs and dodges the Renamon that comes sailing her way, " Digi Modify… Angemon's Hand of Fate Activate! "

" Digi Armor Energize! "

" Renamon armor digivolve to… Puretémon, the shadow of purity! "

Rika curses as Puretémon dodges Renamon's attack and then pins the Vixen. Serena smirks, " Learn to harmonize with your digimon, next time I will be the one fighting your Renamon, Rika, remember that. "

Serena climbs onto her partner's back and they disappear. Rika's eyes were wide, " We have a lot of work to do, Renamon. "

" Agreed, Rika. " Renamon says and fades into the shadows. Puretémon looked very similar to Raidramon only she was yellow and lavender in color instead of black and blue.

When Puretémon lands right in front of the visiting Henry his eyes widen, he had known they had digimon but to see one of the evolved forms was something else. Serena slides off her back and Puretémon devolves back into Renamon, " I think it would be best for now if Falcomon follows me for the next little while. Don't need Rika and Renamon picking another fight. "

Renamon nods and goes to tell Falcomon about the changing of the guard. Henry blinks, " Would it be possible for Terriermon to practice with his champion form some place where he can't destroy things. "

" Sure, we'll just open up a Digi Port and you can have him work on it with one of our digimon. Of course, we'll be in the Eastern Quadrant and not the Southern. " Davis says.

" Are you sure you'd want to do that for us? " Henry asks, he'd been thinking hard about what Serena had said to him the previous day and realized she was right.

Serena smiles at this, " It'll be no problem, Henry, Terriermon needs to master his champion level. We'd love to help you out with that. "

" Why? "

" Because we've been there as newbies and we want to help, things won't heat up until Takato gets his partner and Kazu may get his early now. " Serena admits.

" Why would Kazu get his partner early? "

" Because Davis is bringing out the true inner Kazu, apparently he has a younger sister that he hasn't seen in a while because his parents divorced, his dad getting his little sister, so meeting Ai was actually a good thing for him, and I think he'll do well having Ai and Mako in his life, and they'll be better off getting out and playing. " Serena says.

True to her prediction Kazu Shioda is surprised when a brown and white D-Arc shows up along with a little metal dude that his D-Arc identified as a MetalKoromon, a fresh level digimon. Kazu's eyes widen at this, he had a digimon partner now. This was so cool and he swore then and there he would take good care of his new partner. He wondered if he should tell Davis about this or not, he didn't want to be laughed at after all.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Digimon.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Four

Odaiba:

Kari Kamiya stares listlessly at her homework, ever since Davis had gone off on her she had looked back over her behavior and she was appalled at what she saw. She had tossed him aside when TK had come back into her life instead of balancing her friends and had never respected his position as leader. As much as she hated to admit all of TK's plans had been ones Davis had already given voice to before the rest of them had run away. The brunette had taken to wearing all black, and as tight as she could get it, as she was seriously upset at herself and her behavior. Davis had been a very good friend and she hadn't been. She had known about the rescue center his mother worked at.

Ever since the others had left her grades had gone downhill, hell, she didn't care about them, and some days she didn't even bother showing up to school. She knew her parents didn't even know, hell, they were barely ever around. Kari closes her school books and shoves them in her bag before she walks out the door, time to go have some fun. She left before Tai could even open his mouth to stop her. As she heads for the park she allows her hips to sway slightly. She had changed a lot in the time Davis, Serena, Cody, Ken, and Joe had left. " Ah, little Hikari, you're back again, huh? "

" I am. " Kari admits, this was Mayumi Hitagawa, one of the area sluts and she had taken an interest in Kari. The girl had been such a goody two shoes until recently and Mayumi was enjoying corrupting the thirteen year old. As Mayumi leads her away and teases the young girl by having her hands seemingly innocently brush against her breasts and rear Kari could feel some sensation running through her. Oh, her parents were soon going to regret not teaching their innocent little girl about the facts of life and the pleasures.

Shinjuku:

A couple days later, Serena kicks back as she watches Davis and Ken's practice, today she just felt like relaxing. As long as she was a student at the school she could watch the practices and her eyes subtly follow Davis as he moves across the field, unlike Davis she actually knew what she felt, but she would wait for Davis to clue in. Until then she could watch him in peace. Only Falcomon and Renamon knew she watched him like this, he was poetry in motion.

As she watches the entire team, she didn't just focus on the object of her desire, she focused on the whole team and told them what she had seen. An unbiased view, as she was considered an unofficial trainer as she had helped Davis get fast enough to beat Tamachi a year ago. Ken had come to her for training after he was no longer the Digimon Emperor. Serena would be joining the track team soon enough, she had already started her morning jogs and drug the boys with her, she also swung by and picked up Henry, he needed it too, along with Takato, he really didn't like that.

R Renamon watches the girl but she didn't approach as she had seen the girl sparring with her Renamon, she knew she'd get her ass handed to her. Rika was hoping to find a weakness for the girl but Renamon had yet to see her partner Renamon anywhere. What neither of the lone wolf pair knew was that Renamon was not Serena's only partner. Serena gets up and whistles loudly, stopping the whole team, including the coach, " Kaiza Taiji and Watanabe Takase come here. "

Taiji being a twelve year old boy with purple hair and green eyes and Takase having black hair with brown eyes, race over to her, " Come to mine, Davis, and Ken's place at five every morning you two are lagging in the stamina department, you'll be joining us for our jogs, plus, I'll be supervising your wind sprints. "

The coach blinks, " Are you sure that's wise, Miss Matsuda? "

" Coach, these two are not nearly as fast as the others, look at their times, they need it, I got Davis faster than Ken and Ken still hasn't caught up to him. " Serena tells the coach bluntly.

" Do it, you two, she's been helping Ichijouji and Motomiya for a while now. She's right, looking over the times you two have the talent but not the stamina, she can help with that. The rest of you will be running drills as these two can play circles around you before they get tired, oh, will you take on our goalies as well? "

" Sure, I play soccer and would be more than willing to shoot goals against them, they'll be doing the jogs too, along with the wind sprints. " Serena says, looking over Yagami Daiki and Minamoto Keisuke.

The pair of goalies moan at this but agree to it, anything to beat Odaiba this year, they were just glad they had Davis on their team this time. Keisuke has orange hair with blue eyes while Daiki has brown hair with violet eyes. If Serena was the one whom had gotten Davis as fast as he was, and Davis normally only busted it out to beat down the cocky teammates then they were all for it, anything to up their stamina to block the goals. " All of you, don't be disappointed if you can't keep up with Serena, she'll be trying out for the track team come spring. " Davis calls out.

" Damn, no wonder she got you so fast, she's a runner. " this is said by Eric Masters, an American whose father happened to be stationed in a town close to Shinjuku. His dad had also promised that they wouldn't be moving again until after he had graduated. Eric has brown hair and brown eyes, he stuck out amongst all his unusually colored teammates.

" Care to join us, Masters? " Serena asks.

" Actually, I would, how far do you jog? " Eric asks her.

" Ten miles round trip to begin with then I'll gradually up it to seventeen miles round trip. All of you make sure you bring toiletries and clothes to change into and make sure you stretch out thoroughly, okay. Plus, bring your school stuff well. " Serena calls out to those whom would be joining her. Ken is handing out directions to the ones whom would be joining them for their morning jogs, Serena knew that soon Takato would be thanking her for the morning jogs that she was forcing him to join, as running after digimon was tiring work. After school Henry was helping them with homework and helping them with their decks, he was focusing on Catherine first and was actually learning French from her while he was helping her with her Japanese and he was even throwing Chinese in. The rest of the digidestined had taken to learning the languages like fish to water, as it would make it harder for people to understand them.

Serena and Davis had sign language that they used and Ken was getting up to their level of proficiency. Joe was also learning sign language so he could talk to his mute and hearing impaired patients without the use of an interpreter. His patients really appreciated the effort too. Henry hadn't expected his fellow digidestines to take to learning Chinese like they did, but then again being able to talk in public without fear of being overheard was very important. His dad being the one he got his Chinese heritage from. Henry wanders over just then and Serena smiles at this, Henry was getting used to having friends and Terriermon, whom was draped around his shoulders was getting used to his champion form as well.

" Practice still going on? " Henry asks.

" Yeah, more people will be joining us for our jog though, Henry. "

Henry groans, he may be a Tai Chi student but these jogs were telling him that he had muscles he wasn't using enough of. Though he did enjoy his spars with Serena, though she happened to be a Karate practitioner along with Davis, although they were both from different schools of their art. Serena smiles at his reaction, " You'll thank me for this later, Henry. Now let's spar while the boys here get back to their practice. "

Henry smiles and sets Terriermon down, Serena shoots R Renamon a look and the vixen understands, mess with the Terriermon I will be your opponent. After the pair have stretched out they begin their spar, Henry always trying to turn her strength against her which Serena wasn't allowing him to most times, as she had sparred against Tai Chi practitioners before and knew mostly how to counter that. As they dance around each other, still getting to know each other's fighting styles Davis is sneaking looks at his female best friend. He hated to admit it, but he was actually liking what he saw. No wonder he'd gotten over his crush on Kari so quickly, his heart knew what his mind hadn't, that he had already found his perfect girl.

He knew most of the female digidestined thought he was oblivious to female kind but having an older sister helped to rid one of that. He just acted that way so he didn't have to deal with girls just yet. He jukes around Taiji easily enough and slams the goal in past Daiki. Daiki flips him off and Davis smirks before getting back into practice. He and Ken were always on opposite teams during intra-team scrimmages to give each team a fighting chance. Ken shakes his head as he spies his best friend's eyes straying towards Serena more and more. He had wondered when Davis would finally admit it to himself that he was interested in his female best friend.

Davis and Ken approach the sparring pair after they have cleaned up from practice to find Takato had showed up at some point and was drawing the pair actually sparring. For some odd reason they stop when Takato is done with his sketch, " Not bad, you two. " Davis says as they go through their cool down exercises.

" Thanks, she's good. "

" I should be, I've been training since I was five. " Serena tells Henry.

" Geez, I didn't start until I was seven. " Henry admits.

Takato puts his sketch book away and they all head to Davis, Serena, and Ken's place, " Hey, guys, wait up! "

This is said by Kazu and Eric, Kazu had MetalKoromon in his arms and Henry had remembered to pick up Terriermon, while they all grabbed their bags. Eric wanted to hang out with them as well, " What's with the stuffed animals? "

" That's a secret, " Davis says, " Let's just say they have a lot of meaning and leave it at that for now. "

Kazu looks at Davis in surprise, did this mean Davis knew MetalKoromon was real? Wormmon and Demiveemon nearly gag from being in their partners sports bags and were praying that they got home soon. Falcomon was the lucky one, he could hide in plain sight and not be spotted, damn ninja. Though at least Renamon was giving Demiveemon lessons as well. Serena introduces Eric to Takato and Henry while they go on ahead with Ken, leaving Kazu with Davis, though Davis' eyes had strayed towards Serena's hips temporarily short circuiting his ability to think, " Hey, Davis, you in there? " Kazu asks, smirking.

Davis shakes his head, " Dammit, when did I start thinking of my oldest friend like this. "

Kazu chuckles, " When you going to ask her out? "

Davis groans at this, " Hell if I know, so when did you get MetalKoromon as a partner, Kazu? "

" How do you know… " Kazu starts.

" I became a digidestined at eight, the Child of Miracles, my first partner is Impmon and last year I became the inheritor of Courage and Friendship gaining a Demiveemon as a partner as well. Things went south after the defeat of Armageddemon. " Davis states.

" I got MetalKoromon the day we spent at the park, I got him that night along with my digivice. " Kazu says, " Tell me more of what happened? "

" If you get to know then so do the others, things won't heat up until Takato gets his partner. Rika Nonaka, the digimon queen has a Renamon for a partner, Henry has Terriermon as I'm sure you noticed, Ai and Mako have a Impmon as well. Me and my team are here to train you all. Kenta will also be getting a partner and so will Jeri Katou. " Davis says softly.

Kazu got it then, Davis only wanted to tell the story once.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Digimon.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Five

Kazu grins as he swings a giggling Ai up, Mako was already on his shoulders, he had agreed to pick them up and bring them over to Davis, Ken, and Serena's place. Ai and Mako were loving having people to play with, their grandmother actually approved of this as well, since meeting Davis Ai had begged for a soccer ball and she had even had Impmon help her set up a drill course. Mako, since meeting Takato that day at the park had begged for a sketchpad and drawing pencils, along with colored pencils.

Mako was surprisingly good for a four year old as well. Kazu was just happy to have those that could be pseudo siblings in his life again, he had given MetalKoromon to Davis to take over, and this way his fresh level baby could get to know the others digimon a lot better. He knew T Impmon was following them and he couldn't blame the others for coming up with that system and he had even spotted whom had been dubbed R Renamon, meaning Rika's Renamon. Falcomon was much better at hiding then the yellow vixen following them.

Odaiba:

TK stares worriedly after Kari, she had changed so gradually that he hadn't noticed it until now. " You're worried about her too, huh? " this is said by Yolei.

" She's different. "

" I know and it all started after Davis verbally slammed her. I hate to admit this but we all deserved what he said. Kari had been his friend and she basically, from what I can gather shoved him aside when you came back into her life. " Yolei says.

" She probably looked back over how she had treated him after he ripped into her, I know I did, and he's right, without him and Serena we would never have beaten MaloMyotismon. I can't believe how I acted, Tai chose the right guy as leader, but to hear what Tai said about his soccer ball being a better leader… " TK trails off.

" I screwed up and I know it. " Tai's voice interjects, " However, I sincerely doubt they will ever give us a chance to apologize to them. We were supposed to stick together. "

" What can we do about Kari? " TK asks.

The elder Kamiya sighs, " I wish I knew, her grades are dropping and she rarely bothers to show up, and when she does she'll cut out early. I think Davis saying he forgives her would go a long way towards fixing this. "

" Yeah, but she treated him like a garbage, Tai, shoved him aside when I moved back. " TK says.

Tai winces, " He waited that long to let her have it? Ouch, in that case he may not accept an apology from her. Especially since we both knew his mom works at a Rescue Center, and I knew that he and Serena volunteer there from time to time. "

" Yet you didn't speak up. We're terrible friends. Willis won't even talk to Izzy anymore, apparently Davis sent word to him and I shudder to think of the tongue lashing Matt got from Jun. " TK says.

Tai shudders at this, he'd gotten one of those as well. Jun could be scary when she put her mind to it. Tai was horrified at his own behavior towards Davis and Serena. Davis was right, after everything she had been through Serena was lucky her crest still glowed.

Shinjuku:

Serena lets her fingers fly over her tenor saxophone as she lets her emotions pour out through her music. Davis was the only one allowed to watch her while she played and it always struck him how her emotions came through so clearly. He knew she still had hard feelings about what the others had said about them and it came through so clearly in her music. When the music stops he looks at her and sighs, " Ren, when did you sneak your way into my heart? "

" This lifetime or the Silver Millennium, Dai? " Serena asks.

" This one, wait, was there one in between for you? " Davis had caught that very quickly.

" You've heard about what went on in Juuban, right? "

" Yeah, so… you were Sailor Moon. The inner senshi turned on you, that's why Pluto is your social worker. "

" I was Tsukino Usagi and due to being an undiagnosed ADHD student my academic life was hell which made my home life hell which in turn made my social life with the inner senshi hell. Only Osaka Naru stuck by me through thick and thin and she knows the truth as I ordered Pluto to tell her. " Serena answers.

Davis winces, " Let me guess your parents as Usagi just thought you were lazy, they never took into consideration that there could be a reason for your bad grades? "

" No, mama would lock me out of the house for bringing home failing grades and tell me to go study. " Serena answers.

" At least you got diagnosed this time and you have me and Henry to help you out. " Davis tells her.

" True, I'm guessing we need to go join the others. "

Davis grabs her arm as she walks past, " They can wait a little longer, Ren. You available this Saturday? "

Her eyes widen at this, " Maybe, why? "

" Oh, that's a surprise, you wanna know you have to come and dress casual. Meet me at the train station at nine in the morning, okay. "

" I'll be there, Dai. " Serena says and walks out.

Davis leans back against the wall to steady himself, " Well, at least ya managed ta ask her wit'out stutterin'. " D Impmon says.

Davis rolls his eyes at his annoying little imp, " You will stay here with Renamon, got it, Impmon. "

" Yeah, no worries. Ya'll be takin' Demiveemon I assume, righ'? " D Impmon asks him.

" Plus, Falcomon will be following us as well. We'll be fine. " Davis says and walks out of the music room.

D Impmon looks at the yellow vixen that had just showed herself from the shadows, " Whaddaya think their chances are? "

S Renamon smirks, " They'll make it, they have good friends at their side and hopefully the traitorous Inner Court has not been reborn yet. "

Serena blinks when she sees the D-Arc in Takato's hand, " Well, you've joined the digidestined ranks, Takato. "

" Joined, wait, all of you? " Takato asks.

" Yep, hi, I'm Gomamon, Joe's partner. "

MetalKoromon hops over to him and bounces around happily as he blows bubbles, he couldn't speak yet, " MetalKoromon is my partner, Chumley. " Kazu says.

" Hey there, yellow goggles, call me T Impmon, T standing for twins, as I'm Ai 'n' Mako's partner. Davis has an Impmon as well 'n' we call 'im D Impmon. "

" Serena and I both have two partners, D Impmon is one and Demiveemon is my other partner. " Davis says as his little blue dragon hops over to Takato.

" Hiya, Takato. " Demiveemon says.

" I am Falcomon, one of Serena's two partners. It is a pleasure to meet you, Takato. "

" Call me S Renamon as Rika Nonaka has a Renamon as a partner as well, I am Serena's other partner. Welcome to the team, Takato. "

" Hi there, Takato, I'm Wormmon, Ken's partner. It's a pleasure to finally meet you and not be stuck in a smelly sports bag. "

" I hear ya, Wormmon. " Demiveemon says.

" Hey, I'm Terriermon, Henry's partner, it'll be fun getting to know you, Takato. "

" Terriermon, what have I said about trying to find blackmail material on our friends? " Henry asks the rookie, " Sorry about him, Takato. "

" Hi, I'm Upamon, Cody's partner, nice to finally meet you, Takato. " Upamon says.

" Man, I didn't know there were so many of us here. "

" I am Floramon, partner to Catherine Deneuve, it is a pleasure to meet you, Takato. "

" Joe and Catherine aren't here right now. " Ken says.

" This is all of us then? "

" For now, Chumley, Kenta and Jeri will be getting partners too, but their riddle speaker isn't sure when. " Kazu says.

Takato checks his D-Arc then and notices the egg had hatched, Davis grabs him before he can run off, " Ken, grab your laptop and get the ports set up, you ready, Demiveemon? " Davis asks.

" Always, Davish. Demiveemon digivolve to… Veemon. Let's go. " Veemon says.

" Ports are set, Davis. " Ken says.

S Renamon follows them out as she'd be bringing Ken back, " Renamon digivolve to… Youkomon! "

Ken climbs on her and Davis selects the Digi Egg of Friendship on his D-Terminal, which Kazu, Takato, and Henry all had now, " Digi Armor Energize! "

" Veemon armor digivolve to… Raidramon, the storm of friendship! "

Davis hops up on his partner and pulls Takato up as well, " Give me directions to your partner, Takato. "

While they're racing off to get Takato's partner Serena sighs as she looks at Kazu and Henry, " Now's when things will start to heat up, boys. "

Just then MetalKoromon digivolved to Kapurimon, " Hiya, Kazu. "

" Aw, my little guy's growing up. " Kazu says.

Henry helps Kazu go over his deck, now that things were going to be heating up the others needed to get their decks up to snuff fast. Kazu takes notes on what he should add and remove while Henry moves on to she whom had two modify decks to build and wield. Henry is done with everyone present when Takato, Davis, Demiveemon, and a red Tokomon looking digimon return, " Guys, this is Gigimon, my partner's in training form. At least this way I can hide him at home better. "

" If need be when he's a rookie you can leave him here, Takato. We won't mind. " Serena says.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Digimon.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

That Saturday Serena arrives at the train station twenty minutes ahead of time, wondering just what Davis had planned. Davis comes up behind her and leads her to the train they'd need. He'd needed Sets' help to pull this off, but Serena deserved to have some fun. Henry had dealt with Rika and Renamon going after Takato and Gigimon forcefully. Serena's chat with him had opened his eyes to fighting to protect his loved ones. Serena's eyes light up when she sees they're at a Manga Con, " Dai, how… "

" Sets helped me set this up. Ren, you needed this. You love manga, I'm more into anime but I still will read manga. This day is for you to enjoy yourself and Sets said you're allowed to use _that card_, if that makes any sense to you. "

Serena spins around and hugs him happily, " Thank you, Dai. "

Davis just smiles as he follows her through the convention, always making sure to keep her in sight. She looked truly happy and he was glad for it. Maybe now she would begin to heal from the others' comments. " Davis, what are you doing here? "

" Eric, hey man, this is for Serena, she loves manga. "

" Is this a date then? "

" Not until after she's done here. Our former friends said a lot of hurtful things. I'm hoping this will help her to heal more from that. Didn't peg you for manga though, Eric. "

Eric laughs, " I love One Piece and Fairy Tail. "

Davis groans, " Natsu's looks are so unfair to us living, breathing males. "

" Yeah, but Lucy gets her clothes ripped off enough to make up for that. " Eric tells him.

Serena laughs happily as she loads up on manga, she still had her manga from her Usagi days and had been working to catch her collections up, though she never touched her Sailor V manga ever again. Naruto, One Piece, Fairy Tail, and Bleach, she loved them all and couldn't wait to catch up on them all. She even got Davis the Death Note Boxed Set. Trouble happened as she was leaving the rest room, her purchases in sub space, she loved her sub space pocket and had given one to Davis for his tenth birthday.

" Well, well, well, what a pretty little thing we have here. "

Serena groans, " Don't you hentai have someone else to go harass? "

" Now don't be that way, we just want to have some fun. " a second one says.

" I don't want to have fun with you losers, so back the fuck off before I scream. " Serena snaps, irritation in her eyes.

The third one comes up from behind her and places a hand over her mouth and nose. Serena tries to stomp on his instep only he moves his foot fast enough to avoid the hit. _Dai, a little help here!_

Davis, still talking with Eric stiffens as he can hear Serena's call for help. His eyes narrow as he looks for his new girlfriend, " Eric, you see Serena? "

" She headed towards the restrooms last I saw her. " Eric answers.

" Come on, let's go check on her. "

The boys are only two feet away when two males go sailing out of a corridor. Davis spins around to see Serena being held by a third. Gold flashes in his eyes briefly, no one touched his girlfriend like that and got away with it. He could see the awareness fading from her eyes, the bastard had his hand over her mouth and nose. Davis' brown eyes meet the green of the third pervert and he lets her go. Security comes over and they deal with everything. Serena leans into Davis, she was just a little lightheaded at the moment due to nearly passing out from lack of oxygen. Eric was flanking them, he had come to view them as friends, and he had picked up on Davis' protective nature when it came to Serena.

The entire team had and made sure to watch out for her. She was almost always at their practices, not to mention that she wasn't afraid to actually play a pick-up game or two at the park. All in all some of them were actually jealous that she only had eyes for Davis on the field. Sure, she noticed the rest of them, however it was the way Davis moved that entranced her. Once Serena can stand again without being lightheaded they move on, the boys staying closer to her this time.

Odaiba:

Kari smiles as she feels the hands of the guy she was currently dancing with roam her body freely. Kari only had on a tube top and a skirt so short that she could only wear a thong with it. She was starting to like the feel of hands on her body, she gasps as he squeezes her breasts and then starts to suck on her neck before she moans out her pleasure. Mayumi smiles as she watches Kari with a high school senior. The thirteen year old was actually a repressed sexuality gold mine. Once she had taught Kari what arousal, lust, and sex were the girl had taken to learning how to flirt and tease to get her way. Plus, Kari didn't care about the gender of her mark either.

Kari smirks as she feels one hand go to her core and start to play around, she so had him now. Mayumi watches as Kari screws the senior's brains out and walks away before going over to a new girl. Kari would switch genders for every encounter. Mayumi had yet to find something that the girl wouldn't do. Anyone who came here never spoke of whom they encountered or what they did. Kari had already made a sizable amount of money since Mayumi had put her to work. Kari always took care to make sure no marks from her work could be seen by her family, there was no way she was going to allow this to be taken from her. The girl Kari was with rips her tube top off, showing off Kari's 36 A cup sized chest to everyone. Kari just spins around and then shoves the girl down, grabbing a studded leather covered paddle before she sets to work.

Mayumi would have never thought Kari was a dominatrix type, but the girl did things at her own pace, getting a head of that got you punished. Once Kari was done punishing the girl she pulls her thong off and sits on her face. Mayumi smiles wickedly, Kari was good for business and the best thing was too many high ranking officials came here for them to be shut down. One such official was getting off on Kari's display of dominance.

While Kari is busy being a dominatrix the Child of Love finds herself in a dark alley buying yet another hit of coke, she'd stopped playing tennis after everything went down, and had broken up with Matt. " I would never have pegged you as a coke head, Takenouchi. "

" Well, Takamine, you never truly know anyone, do you? " Sora says, letting him feel her up and then kiss her roughly. She met him with the same roughness and the older teen smirks, taking her against the alley wall. Sora moans her approval of this action. It had been too long since Matt had given her any action anyhow. She sighs in contentment and then she thinks of something.

" Can I pay for my coke with sex? "

Takamine grins, " That will work, though you will have to be willing to have sex with me whenever I ask, Takenouchi. "

Manga Con:

Davis smiles as Serena pulls him along, he could think of worse ways to spend his day. She was truly happy, it was when they were walking past a computer that it spit out a Digi Egg and D-Arc into Eric's hands. The American blinks and the new couple sigh before pulling him aside and telling him what was going on. The transplanted American looks at them stunned until Davis has Demiveemon pop out of his hood. Davis tells him to head to their place and Ken would be able to hook him up with a D-Terminal and that he should learn the card game fast.

When they leave the convention Serena and Davis head for the park in Okinawa, where the con happened to be and they walk on one of the paths, hand in hand. They manage to reach a small pond by the time the sun sets and when the moon rises Davis finds himself temporarily unable to speak. He'd forgotten how truly breathtaking Serena was in moonlight. He was kissing her before he was aware he had even made the decision to do so. This was a gentle kiss, one born of affection and love, not lust or desperation.

Serena can feel his emotions washing over her gently even as he ends the kiss and just holds her close. Falcomon smiles from where he was watching over his partner, things were getting on track for the pair.

Ken blinks when Eric Masters shows up with a Digi Egg in his arms and a D-Arc clipped to a belt loop, " Come on, I'll introduce you to everyone and explain everything more in depth. You won't find out why we moved here until after everyone has their partner. We know Kenta Kitagawa and Jeri Katou will also be getting partner. Then and only then will Davis tell everyone what happened in the past. "

" Got it, Ken. I can understand why someone would only want to tell that story once. " Eric admits even as the partners come over and introduce themselves.

" Bonsoir( Good evening), I am Deneuve Catherine, Fleurmon's partner. It is a pleasure to meet you. "

" Eric Masters and I don't know what my partner will hatch into actually. " Eric says.

" Eric, so, you've joined our ranks, huh? " Henry asks.

" I should have known, everyone who spends a lot of time with Davis and Serena is Digidestined, huh? "

" Yeah, that's about right. I'm Shioda Kazu and Kapurimon is my partner. "

" Hello there, I'm Kido Joe, Gomamon's my partner. I'm the chosen child of Reliability. "

" I'm Tomoe Hotaru, the responsible adult watching over all of them, I'm not Digidestined though. I am Sailor Saturn, the senshi presiding over Death, Rebirth, and Destruction. "

Eric smiles, " You've always been my favorite of the senshi, Tomoe-san. Your secret is safe with me. "

Kazu snorts at the look on Hotaru's face, " I told ya, cous, not everyone is like the majority of the Silver Millennium, fearing your power simply because you could blow a planet up. Hell, kätzchen's Silver Crystal can do that too, if used the wrong way. "

" What is it with you and Ruka both calling her kitten, only in different languages, Kazu? "

" She's sweet and attractive, but like any adorable kitten she has claws. " Kazu says with a shrug.

Eric laughs at this, " I'm assuming you're cousins from your last lives? "

" Yeah, we are, though she was more like a sister to me. " Kazu admits.

" True, your parents didn't act like parents, did they. Mama practically raised you from the moment you were weaned from your wet nurse. " Hotaru admits.

Kazu doesn't even bat an eye at Hotaru saying that, his mother embarrassed him worse than that on a regular basis. Hell, he walked in on her and a past boyfriend once, he did not need to see that. He shudders internally as he remembers that.

Takato Matsuki groans as he rolls his shoulders, he picks up Gigimon, and his overnight bag, " Mom, dad, I'm heading over to Davis' place now. "

" All right, see you tomorrow, sweetie. " Matsuki Yoshie calls out.

Takato was out the door in three seconds flat, before his dad could come up with more chores for him to do. Thanks to all those morning jogs Serena made him do his stamina and speed were improving and he made great time to the home of Hotaru Tomoe. He hadn't told his parents that two girls his age lived there as well. Serena was dating Davis now and Takato knew nothing would be able to get in the way of that relationship. He always had a knack for knowing whom belonged together. Once he has greeted everyone Takato is lead to the room he would be sharing with Henry.

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or Sailor Moon.


	8. Chapter 8

Shinjuku:

Eric Masters sighs as he looks at his Digi Egg, none of the veteran Digidestines had any clue as to whom his partner would hatch into, but they had all told him to treat his egg like he would his own child. It was a little disconcerting to be called upon by the Digital World to help defend it even though Davis and Serena had both said that Zhuqiaomon hated humans and the virtues he ruled over happened to be Knowledge and Reliability. Joe Kido and Cody Hida's virtues as Digidestines.

The transplanted American had made a good start on learning the Digimon Card Game with Henry and Kazu's help. He had no problem with helping out though. Davis may not be his absolute best friend but he did happen to be a friend and Serena was like the team's sister. Even the coach looked to her for help, though it might be nice to have someone who could alibi them all if necessary, he'd have to bring it up at the next meeting.

Odaiba:

Kari Kamiya smirks as she heads for her job, she had so much money now and she'd probably be able to seduce Tai if necessary to keep him quiet. She honestly didn't know why she had been so hesitant to explore her sexual side. She had high level people that requested her services and only her services. If she wouldn't still live at home she'd have them come to her place and do whatever they wanted for as long as they wanted. She still made sure to show up at school, turn in homework, just so the school wouldn't call her parents. She did refuse junkies and drugs though, that was her limit.

She currently had on a black leather tube top and very small black leather mini skirt with no underwear on. It was so liberating to wear clothes like this. She never went to her job the same way twice and made sure to take long winding paths, just in case anyone followed her. She'd already caught Sora snorting coke and was getting paid in sex to keep quiet.

Jun Motomiya shakes her head as she follows Kari to her dominatrix job, who'd've thought that Kari could fall this far, though then again she had been put up on a pedestal and everyone had always assumed that she was a good girl. No wonder she had snapped. Sora was no big surprise, though Tai, TK, and Yolei were worried about the child of light and truly remorseful for what had gone down. It also didn't help that her parents were never home and Tai couldn't keep an eye on her all the time.

The elder Motomiya sighs and sets to work checking up on the others, Izzy at least hadn't fallen into darkness either. Mimi was beside herself with guilt, so much so that she had become a recluse, though she stayed in contact with Izzy. Matt was shooting up heroin though no one knew it yet. Tai, TK, and Yolei were the only ones whom had come through this stronger.

Juuban:

A black furred, orange eyed, feline with a yellow upturned crescent moon on her forehead smirks as she spies a blue haired blue eyed seven year old. Her senshi were back, which meant she could finally start to get them trained up and then get the future back on track. She still couldn't believe that Sailor Moon had managed to kill them all and Prince Endymion. The data computer still wasn't completely repaired from Sailor Moon's destruction of it. Artemis had yet to find Venus, but with Mercury in her sight it meant that the Inner Senshi had in fact been reborn.

She's caught off guard when an Osaka Naru, now twenty seven years old picks her up and takes her to an animal shelter to be spayed. Naru was not going to allow that nasty future to come to pass if she could help it. Hell no, this feline was going to pay for her crimes. Two hours later Luna is just waking up when she comes to the horrifying realization that she had been spayed, now she could have no kids. " Konnichiwa, Luna, remember me, Naru-chan, the one you tried to isolate Usagi-chan from? Well, Pluto-san filled me in on everything upon Usagi-chan's orders. Did you really think I wouldn't recognize you? "

Luna stares at her in comprehending horror, Naru had taken it upon herself to see to her punishment. The Mauan moans softly in true horror, " Oh, you'll be coming home with me, Luna, my two year old girl will love having a kitty to play with. "

Shinjuku:

Serena was currently ensconced in her latest manga to be added to her collection after her morning jog and katas, though Henry was always good for a spar. The digimon all sparred together and made sure that the new ones knew how to de-digivolve through trips to Azulongmon's portion of the Digital World. Catherine was still working on Rika though it was hard. She definitely knew Serena and Rika would not be a good combination to getting Rika to join them. Takato would have a much better chance at getting Rika to join as all goggle heads were capable of effecting change in lone wolves.

Now why this was no one was quite sure, but the goggle head was the one to effect change in the lone wolf. Catherine just needed to get the stubborn _mademoiselle_ to own up to the fact that she couldn't do everything alone. Of course, as stubborn as Rika Nonaka happened to be this could take a long time.

It was Kazu and the twins whom met up with the next emerged digimon. T Impmon was quick to launch an offensive, " Bada Boom. "

" Kapurimon digivolve to… Kotemon! "

Kazu pulls out his D-Arc and the round holoscreen pops up, giving them the information needed, " Gazimon. "

" Hot Head. "

" Bada Boom! "

" Digi modify… Agumon's Pepper Breath activate! " Kazu calls out.

" Digi modify… DemiDevimon's Bat Flutter activate. " Mako scans the modify card Ai had picked.

" Pepper Breath! " Kotemon calls out.

" Bat Flutter! " T Impmon says.

They leave the data alone and then they continue on their way, T Impmon helping Kotemon to follow them and stay out of sight until he could de-digivolve back down to Kapurimon. R Renamon blinks, wondering why they hadn't loaded the data. They had won, they should collect the spoils of their victory so why weren't they? It made no sense to the vixen and to Rika whom had watched the battle through her D-Arc and Renamon's eyes.

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or Sailor Moon.


End file.
